<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crowley's bookshop. by Angelic_Disaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166445">Crowley's bookshop.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster'>Angelic_Disaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is nice, Proud Aziraphale, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wholesome, featuring a bunch of over caffeinated students, soft, the kids are crowleys biggest fans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From when a bunch of literature students discover that if you bring pastries to the bookshop and don't try to buy any book you can stay reading in a cozy and warm place. Or, Aziraphale and Crowley adopted a whole bunch of overcaffeinated kids.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crowley's bookshop.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is an updated version, now I can say that this is betaed! </p><p>I want to thank to the amazing @fishdust for all the work she did with this fic and that is doing with me.<br/>She is an amazing person, kind and adorable. I can't thank her enough, yes this is beta's appreciation moment. &lt;3</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Some people say that in Soho there's a curious bookshop that doesn't sell books. But more curious than a bookshop that doesn’t sell books, is the man who owns it. The same people say that he is the kindest person you could ever meet, but only if you don't want to buy a book.</p><p>       Aziraphale frowned when he heard the door open and a scrappy, wet little boy entered the shop. He had glasses too big for his little face, a fluffy sweater and shy look.</p><p>       "How can I help you, young man?" Aziraphale said in a reluctantly cordial tone, hoping to discourage the boy from staying. The angel glared at the raindrops that were falling from the boy onto the floor.</p><p>       "Oh, I'm so sorry. I was hoping that I could just stay here a little while? The rain doesn't seem to be stopping and I don't want my books to get wet." Aziraphale, who more than anyone could understand, invited him in with a radiant smile.</p><p>       "Please, young man, stay as long as you want then. We can't allow those books to get ruined. Take a seat. Do you want some tea for the cold?" he asked, now visibly happier that there was no more threat to his books.</p><p>       "Oh, I don't want to be a burden," said the boy whose name was not important at all right now.</p><p>       "You will not be one at all; I was just preparing some for myself. Please, join me and tell me about those books you have there."</p><p>       The books weren't old and weren’t as important as first editions, but the boy turned out to be a cheerful and passionate literature student who had in his hands some old Greek tragedies, and Aziraphale was delighted to hear him talk about them..</p><p>       It was in the second week of his visits to the bookshop for tea that the boy, whose name now was important but not necessary, received the blessing of being allowed to hold one of the oldest books in the shop.</p><p>       "You have so many incredible books here Mister Fell." said the boy but quickly added, knowing well enough Mr. Fell’s attachment to his books, "Don't worry; I won't buy any of them. Not only because I don't have the money, but because if they were mine, I wouldn't want to sell them either."  Aziraphale smiled at him fondly.</p><p> </p><p>       As the winter started to get colder and colder, the bookshop started to get warmer and warmer with lots of friendly, curious and adorable literature students. Aziraphale decided to move some bookshelves to make more room, bought some chairs, a couple of little tables, and another sofa. He also bought a bunch of new editions of the books they were studying, and his fridge was, for the first time, filled with food and drinks. And sometimes, but only sometimes, Aziraphale would allow the boys and girls to read, under his strict supervision, some of the oldest books.</p><p>       He got to know the names of every girl and boy that came to study in the shop, and with all these students getting cozy, fewer people tried to enter to buy books. The kids adored Aziraphale, and of course, Aziraphale loved the children too, especially when they stopped at the bookshop with pastries for him after classes. This was really what the humans call a win-win situation.</p><p> </p><p>       It was another rainy and cold day when the door opened and the bell rang.</p><p>       "Hey, angel! Do you wa-" Crowley said entering the bookshop but was shushed on the spot.</p><p>       "My dear, they're studying, show some manners." Aziraphale said from the counter.</p><p>       The children smiled at the man dressed all in black like his presence wasn't at all inconvenient. In fact, they looked at him excitedly and were very curious, as they were waiting to finally meet him after weeks and weeks of listening to Aziraphale talk about <em> “my dear Anthony”. </em></p><p>       Crowley walked towards Aziraphale, a little confused, trying to avoid the maze of children and books scattered around the shop. When he finally got to the other side he looked at the new and strange scene.</p><p>       "Care to explain, angel?" Crowley whispered and glared at the kids, making them stop the happy giggling.</p><p>       "Oh, these lovely children are all literature students. They're using the bookshop to study, and they are surely the most pleasant company. Apart from you dear, of course, don’t look at me like that. It feels good to have the bookshop so full of life and youth. Don't you think?" Aziraphale said, putting aside the book he was reading. It was the perfect atmosphere, reading in his bookshop with a lot of young people who were as passionate as him. Oh, the bookshop these weeks radiated love as it never did before. "What were you saying before, dear?"</p><p>       "Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a restaurant tonight. I discovered one that I thought maybe you'll like. Students, you said?" He was suddenly more interested in the panorama of students than in the idea of going out to eat.</p><p>       "Oh, that's wonderful dear, but I couldn't close now. Maybe later when they are finished? They are having exams next month and I don't wish to kick them out." Aziraphale explained apologetically. Crowley wasn't looking at him and the angel was, for a moment, a little scared that the demon was angry with him.</p><p>       "Hey kiddos!" Crowley said and all the kiddos jumped in their seats. "I have a PhD in literature. Does anybody need a little extra help?"        </p><p>       "Since when do you have a PhD in literature?" Aziraphale whispered under his breath, skeptical. "Don't try to do your demonic work with <em> my kids </em>, Crowley." he said with a warning tone in his voice. A girl with wavy hair stormed directly to Crowley with a sudden spark in her big brown eyes.</p><p>       "Crowley?<em> The </em>Dr. Anthony J. Crowley? As in ‘<em>Mary Magdalene, the Silenced Prophet’</em>?’ and ‘<em>All the Dick Jokes in Shakespeare's Plays Teachers Don't Want You to Know’</em>?" She said bouncing on the spot.</p><p>       "The one and only." Crowley said with the biggest smirk and in a couple of seconds all the kids surrounded him, fully excited as only students can be.</p><p><em>        "Can I have a picture with you, Dr. Crowley?," "I'm a big fan, Dr. Crowley," "I want to do my thesis about dick jokes too." "Would you come here another day as well?,” “Would you sign my copy of Theology for Dummies, Dr. Crowley?" </em>Crowley was surrounded by excited students giving him more compliments and bombarding him with questions.</p><p>       Aziraphale tried to say something, but he kept opening and shutting his mouth trying to recover from the sudden revelation. Finally he managed to ask, "Why do you have a PhD in literature, Crowley?"</p><p>       "I was bored. I also have degrees in philosophy, politics and law. And a master’s in theology, but that was a demonic work. Now angel, keep reading, you don't know how I miss explaining dick jokes. We can go to the restaurant another day. Now kiddos, photos later; make groups by the subjects you need help with. C'mon, don't skimp on compliments, the better ones will win signed copies of any of my books." But Aziraphale couldn’t just <em> go and keep reading </em>as if nothing happened. If you listened closely you could hear Aziraphale’s brain processing this new wonderful information.</p><p> </p><p>       If you had told Aziraphale that Crowley had that many degrees he would say <em> "Well, that makes sense, he is the most intelligent person I've ever met," </em>but he would never have expected Crowley to really matriculate, study and write books by himself. What Aziraphale surely could believe, and was delighted to see, was the bright smile that the demon didn't try to hide while talking about literature to a bunch of energetic and fascinated students. Aziraphale and Crowley didn't get to eat at a restaurant that night, but they ate Chinese takeout with all the kids while Crowley explained different topics at the table and Aziraphale watched him with a loving, astonished and proud look in his eyes.</p><p>       Since the day that a goofy, scrappy boy with big glasses entered the bookshop the place felt warmer. But since the day Crowley started teaching, the bookshop felt overwhelmed with love. The children were amazed by Crowley, and he, well, Crowley always had a soft spot for children.</p><p>       Aziraphale smiled as the students took pictures with Crowley and showed him their exams marked with the highest grades and how sincerely happy they all looked, including (especially) the demon. Since that day Aziraphale not only kept his first editions, he also kept a fully stocked bookshelf with Dr. Crowley’s books. When the students started university they were able to use the skills they had learned from Dr. Crowley while studying, as well as after they graduated, to write their own papers and theses. Eventually some of them even published books of their own. Many of their works were prefaced with <em> “special thanks to,” “with the help of,” </em> and even <em> “dedicated to,” </em> Dr. Anthony J. Crowley. Aziraphale made sure to also keep another bookshelf with all those books. The angel never felt more proud of the demon, and even if Crowley tried to hide it, he couldn’t be any more proud of, as he called them, <em> his little demons. </em></p><p>       Some people say that in Soho there's a curious bookshop that doesn't sell books. But more curious than a bookshop that doesn’t sell books is the man who doesn't own the place but gives books to any student who likes dick and sword jokes. The same people say that he is the nicest person you could ever meet, but only if you don't tell him that he is nice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so thankful for all of you to take the time to read all of this, I hope you have a great day.</p><p>If this is not a bother, may I ask for some serotonin in the form of   K Ü D Ö S   O R   CÖMMËNTS    ?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>